


[Podfic] Best Served Cold

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dapatty was wonderful enough to write us this lovely fic for us to record! :D <3 <3 <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Served Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841172) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



> Dapatty was wonderful enough to write us this lovely fic for us to record! :D <3 <3 <3

**Title:** Best Served Cold  
**Author:** Dapatty  
**Length:**   02:39

**STREAMING**

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Feb%202016/ALPA/%5bMCU%5d%20Best%20Served%20Cold.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
